1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a channel communication apparatus and method in a mobile communication system, and in particular, to a channel coding and multiplexing apparatus and method in which multi-transport channel frames are converted to multi-physical channel frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) mobile communication system primarily provides a voice service. However, the future CDMA mobile communication system will support the IMT-2000 standard, which can provide a high-speed data service as well as the voice service. More specifically, the IMT-2000 standard can provide a high-quality voice service, a moving picture service, an Internet browsing service, etc. This future CDMA communication system will be comprised of a downlink for transmitting data from a base station to a mobile station and an uplink for transmitting data from the mobile station to the base station.
It will thus be desirable for the future CDMA communication system to provide various communication services such as simultaneous voice and data communications. However, details are yet to be specified for the simultaneous implementation of voice and data communications.